31. Zaraz, zaraz! To już finał?!
Chris: Ostatnio w Szkole Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości! Po 40 eliminacjach doszliśmy do finału! Okazało się, że waleczna do końca Katerine oraz ździebko szalony Matt, który zmienia dość często swoją orientację seksualną zmierzą się w ostatnim zadaniu! Gdyby nie to, że nasz chłopak Matt zranił dość mocno Vanessę, może to ona by tu teraz była razem z Katerine! Co dziś się wydarzy?! Czy Matt będzie silniejszy od Katerine?! Czy Katerine okaże się bardziej męska od Matta?! Tego dowiemy się już dziś!!! Chris: Tak! Oni są już bardzo blisko mety! Kto wygra?! (pokazują się w szybkim tempie zdjęcia z całego odcinka oczywiście jako mini-spoiler) (czołówka) Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) To był głupi pomysł! Bardzo głupi! Z nieznaną mi dobrze osobą, na przykład Vanessą można rywalizować! Ale Matt to mój jedyny najlepszy przyjaciel w tym programie! Jest jeszcze oczywiście Alexander, mój chłopak Trent! Ohh... Tęsknie za nim! Matt: (w pokoju zwierzeń) To chyba nie ma sensu! Może się poddam? Nie mogę walczyć o taką kasę z kimś, kto jest dla mnie ważny! I nie chodzi mnie tu o jakieś więzi, że niby para! Może jestem chamski, ale ranić bliskiego przyjaciela, któremu zdradzam swojego najbardziej tajemnicze sekrety?! Nigdy! Kiedyś powiedziałem jej, że jak szedłem ulicą to mnie taki jeden złapał za d**ę i pocałował, a to było takie dziwne! Nikomu nie powiedziałem o tym! Hihi... Ups... (Na śniadaniu) Katerine: Przepraszam cię za to! Jak mogłam nie pomyśleć o tym?! Matt: Nie obwiniaj siebie! Razem zawiniliśmy, ale ty bardziej! Katerine: Wiem! Ej... Matt: Żartowałem! Chris: Heya! Czujecie się już jako zwycięzcy? Katerine: Nie! Matt: Tak! Znaczy tak... Ładna dziś pogoda! Hihi Chris: Żeby poprawić wasze niemrawe miny zaprosiłem dziś do nas... wszystkich 35 zawodników! Katerine: Wszystkich? Chris: Naprawdę! Duncan znalazł czas dla nas! Wypuścili go! Owen przebrał Pana Kokosa za dziecko i wozi go teraz w wózku. Vanessa, Heather, Millie oraz dziewczyny, które były złe chciały popatrzeć na tą żenadę... ostrą grę! Matt: To miłe z ich strony. Zwłaszcza, że pewnie mają ochotę nas teraz zabić, że to nie oni tu siedzą i myślą o milionie? Katerine: Też tak myślę! Ale nie teraz oni są najważniejsi! Chris: Właśnie! Macie wolny czas do 12.00, a później zaczniemy zadanie! Teraz przywitajmy i gorąco! Ponownie... Wchodzą wszyscy przegrani. Katerine: Ohh, Trent! (rzuca się na niego) Kochanie ty moje! Tęskniłam za tobą! Bardzo! Wiesz? Trent: Ja też! Bardziej od ciebie! Hehe (całus) (owww) Lindsay: Oni tak słodko razem wyglądają! Beth (na wózku): Mppffh... Lindsay: Co mówisz?! Nie słyszę! Chyba muszę umyć uszy! Ohh... Tyler! Rzuca się na niego i niechcący kopie wózek z Beth. Beth: Mppffh... Lindsay odwraca się. Lindsay: Beth? Gdzie jesteś?! Tymczasem Beth dojeżdża do schodów i... spada! Cody: Beth Biegnie do schodów, ale potyka się, o nie i również spada ze schodów. Heather: Grr... Wszyscy sobie po prostu rozmawiają! Całują się, prowadzą pogawędki, śmieją, żczą gratulacji finalistom! Nienawidzę tego! Co mi pozostaje?! Philip: Dobrze się bawić! Ależ ty masz spięty tyłek! Heather: Mówisz do mnie?! Grr... Bridgette: Ohh, Geoff! Nareszcie razem! Geoff: Przecież byliśmy zawsze razem! Bridgette: Fakt! Ohh... (całus) Harold: Co u ciebie leci, Leshawna? Leshawna: Jak zawsze. Mam ochotę wrócić już do domu! Harold: Ja też! Może przejdziemy się po szkole? Leshawna: Czemu nie? Matt: Fajnie znów cię widzieć, Pauline! Co porabiałaś w tym czasie jak odpadłaś? Pauline: Byczyłam się w tym super luksusowym kurorcie Playa de Los Przegranos! Matt: Farciara! Katerine: Mówiłam ci już, że za tobą tęskniłam? Trent: Milion razy. Katerine: To powiem milion pierwszy! Hihi (całus) Chris: Fajnie, co nie? Lai Chi: Taa, miałeś dobry pomysł! Chris: Od tego jestem! Hehe Lai Chi: A jak tam Chef? Beth już wyszła ze szpitala, a on? Chris: Obudził się 2 dni temu ze śpiączki farmakologicznej. Wróci do zdrowia za jakiś tydzień-dwa. Lai Chi: Życzę mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia! A na mnie już czas! Ehh... Chris: Nie musisz odchodzić. Ja cię nie wyrzucam! Lai Chi: Wiem, ale powinnam wrócić do Miami. Moja rodzina może się niecierpliwić! Chris: Jeśli chcesz to odejdź! To twój wybór! Lai Chi: Dzięki Chris za to wszystko! Duncan: Jak tam, księżniczko? Danny: Masz zakaz zbliżania się do niej na odległość 50 metrów! Courtney: Ej, chcę rozmawiać ze swoim chłopakiem! Danny: Takie są procedury! Jest przestępcą! Courtney: Wsadź sobie te procedury w sam wiesz, co! Danny: Mamy tu chyba 2, która nadaje się do poprawczaka! Vanessa: Grr... Nie daruje im tego! Jak mogli mnie wykołować?! Megan: Wykorzystali tą samą broń co ty! Hehe Vanessa: Co ty tam możesz wiedzieć?! Megan: Widziałam wszystko w telewizji! Były w niej momenty kiedy grałaś uczciwie! Ale to co odwaliłaś ostatnio było po prostu chamskie! Vanessa: Znalazła się znawczyni! Megan: Żebyś wiedziała! Natalie: Idioci! Wszyscy jesteście idiotami! Wyrzuciliście mnie nie uczciwie! Millie: Witaj w klubie! Natalie: Ten program zszedł na psy! Millie: Zły nie jest, ale te eliminacje! Były chyba już przez kogoś zaplanowane. Natalie: Masz racje! Na szczęście nie dam się już wkręcić w bycie uczestnikiem! Hehe (12.00) Chris: Oto czas na... Wielki Finał!!! Gwen: Ale się tym podniecasz! Chris: Jak ja was nienawidzę! Zawsze musicie zepsuć takie piękne wejście! Lai Chi: Od tego tu wszyscy jesteśmy. Chris: Chyba się zabije po tym programie... Taki żarcik! No dobra! Gdzie są nasi finaliści? Pauline: Matt powiedział, że się troszkę spóźni. Musi wziąć kąpiel relaksacyjną! Chris: Eee... Dobra! A Katerine? Alexander: Wybyła gdzieś z... Trentem! (W jakiejś sali) Katerine: Ohh, Trent... Trent: Ohh, Katerine (całus) Chris: Dobra! Daję im 10 minut! (30 minut później) Lindsay: Na pewno zaraz przyjdą. (2 godziny później) Połowa się nudzi, a połowa zajmuje swoimi sprawami. Chris: Moja cierpliwość się już kończy! (3 godziny później) Chris: DOSYĆ!!! GDZIE ONI SĄ?!?!?!?!? (Słychać krzyk z drugiej części szkoły) Chris: Szybko! Biegniemy! Heather: Co się stało?! Matt: Skończył się papier w męskiej! Chris: No nie! Oszaleje z wami! Po to tak krzyczysz?! Matt: Dopóki nie skorzystam z toalety nie zacznę zadania! Chris: O matko... (Znów słychać krzyk tym razem z drugiego końca szkoły) Chris: Znowu?! Biegniemy! Julie: Ciekawe, co tym razem? Katerine: Nie mogę znaleźć mojej ukochanej bluzki, którą miałam włożyć na dzisiejszy finałowy dzień! Gwen: To się nie dzieje naprawdę! Katerine: Bez bluzki nie mogę pokazać się wśród ludzi! Chris: Ale teraz jesteś wśród ludzi! Katerine: Tym bardziej! Nie no... Żartuję, jakoś to przeżyję! Chris: Żeby dobrze zacząć to... mam pierwsze zadanie! Matt: Wymyśliłeś je właśnie? Chris: Tak. Matt musi znaleźć papier toaletowy, a Katerine swoją bluzkę! Katerine: Tylko, że to jakieś głupie! Chris: Na dobry początek! Przegrani mogą wam pomagać! Matt: Kto jest ze mną? Katerine: A ze mną? Katerine: *Pan Kokos *Owen *Noah *Bridgette *Tyler *Alexander *Katie *Sadie *Gwen *Trent *Julie *Cody *Lindsay *Beth *Izzy *Christopher *Megan Matt: *Geoff *Philip *Ezekiel *Heather *Duncan *Margaret *Pauline *Courtney *Leshawna *Harold *DJ *Eva *Natalie *Violet *Sami *Justin *Millie Chris: A ty, Vanessa? Vanessa: Ja nie stoję po niczyjej stronie! Katerine: Mogłabyś kogoś z nas wesprzeć! Matt: Właśnie! Vanessa: (do Matta) Na pewno nie ciebie! (do Katerine) Ciebie też nie! Wolę sobie to poczekać, aż skończycie tą zabawę w "Ciepło - Zimno"! Chris: Dobra, to wy idźcie już! Pauline: Tak się cieszę, że doszedłeś do finału! Matt: A dlaczego nie poszłaś do Christophera? Pauline: Ostatnio za dobrze nam się nie układa. Matt: Przykre. Pauline: Kto się takimi głupotami przejmuje?! Heather: Halo? Mamy tu zadanie do zrobienia! Eva: Właśnie! Matt: Jesteś po mojej stronie? Eva: To była ostateczność! Matt (odwraca): Chciałem wam podziękować za to, że teraz mnie wspieracie! Nawet nie wiecie ile to dla mnie znaczy. Heather: Tylko nam tu nie płacz. Matt: Ohh, Heather! Kocham cię za to jak mówisz! Heather: Ekhem... Czułości zostawmy jak wygrasz! Teraz znajdźmy ten głupi papier! Ezekiel: A nie możemy wziąć z byle jakiej łazienki rolkę? Matt: Jesteś genialny! Mówiłem ci to kiedyś? Chris: Powiedz mi... Dlaczego nie poszłaś z Katerine lub Mattem? Vanessa: Po tym jak się ze sobą zmówili straciłam wszelkie zaufanie do nich! Poza tym... Nie jestem typem, który ufa byle komu! Chris: Hmm... To dosyć ciekawe! Tacy ludzie są... inni? Vanessa: Nic z tych rzeczy! To, że kogoś nie darzę zaufaniem nie oznacza od razu, że nie mogę się z nim przyjaźnić. Chris: W sumie racja. Vanessa: Ufasz Lai Chi? Chris: To dosyć skomplikowane, bo nie za dużo o niej wiem. Vanessa: Wiesz, zdaje mi się, że przypomina mi kogoś znanego! Tylko nie mogę sobie przypomnieć kogo. Chris: Zawsze kiedy pytam się o jej przeszłość to nagle zmienia temat! Vanessa: Próbuje coś ukryć, ale ty chyba tego nie dostrzegasz! Chris: Jestem na tyle inteligentny, żeby rozróżnić kiedy... Zaraz, zaraz! Masz rację! Vanessa: Taa... Gwen: Dobra, moja cierpliwość powoli się kończy! Możesz w końcu się sprecyzować i powiedzieć jak ona wygląda?! Lindsay: Gwendolina, ma trochę racji. Bluzka to dość mało informacji. Katerine: Jest z mocnym dekoltem. Koloru szafirowego. Z krótkimi rękawkami. Ale ma długi tułów. Taka tuniczka. Sadie: Katerine, zdaje mi się, że taką widziałam jak... Może nie będę mówić! Katerine: Jak co?! Sadie: (szepcze Katerine na ucho) Katerine: CO?! Grrr.... Gwen: Coś ty jej nagadała?! Katerine: Nie czas na gadanie! Biegniemy! Matt: Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś głupi jak but?! Ezekiel: Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, ze ten papier będzie w czymś podobnym do kleja?! Heather: Skleiliśmy się wszyscy! To musi wyglądać okropnie! Courtney: Chodźmy do Chrisa! Może on coś wykombinuje! Katerine wchodzi do stołówki. Lai Chi: O matko! Zawału serca można dostać! Puka się! Katerine patrzy na to, co robi Lai Chi, a raczej czym myje podłogę. Katerine: Moja bluzka?! Lai Chi: Te wióry?! Chris, dał mi je wczoraj, żebym umyła podłogę! W sumie ma rację! Lepiej się tym myje! Katerine: Moja ukochana bluzka! (zaczyna płakać) Lai Chi: Co ja zrobiłam? Lindsay: To wszystko robota Chrisa! Katie idzie do Lai Chi, bo chce jej coś powiedzieć, ale potyka się i kopie kubeł z wodą, który oblewa dosłownie wszystkich. Gwen: Tak, o tym marzyłam! Zostać oblana kubłem brudnej wody! Katie: Sorki. Matt: Chris! Możesz się z tego wytłumaczyć?! (wskazuje na cała "Drużynę Matta" sklejoną) Heather: Ledwo co mogę się ruszyć! Chris: Nieźle was połączyło! Hehe Duncan: Przezabawne! Chris: Nie, ale tak na serio! Wystarczy was spryskać wodą i już! Biegnie zapłakana Katerine. Katerine: Chris! Ty świnio! Jak mogłeś?! Chris: O co chodzi?! Pokazuje mu swoją bluzkę, a raczej szczątki z tego, co zostało. Chris: Twoja bluzka? Nie taką miałaś ją znaleźć! Katerine: Nie udawaj idiotę! Dobrze wiesz, co się stało! Matt: A dlaczego wyglądacie jakbyście wyszli prosto spod prysznica? Gwen: To już inny epizod. Katie: Przeprosiłam. Gwen: A ja podziękowałam. Katie: Iiiiiiii!!! Ale fajnie! Chris: Hmm... Ty nic nie znalazłeś, a ty też! Co z was ofiary?!No dobra... To był taki żart! Przejdźmy do następnego zadania! Porozrzucaliśmy po szkole 35 mini breloczków z podobiznami wyeliminowanych osób. Musicie znaleźć je i przynieść w tej oto stylowej i modniej torbie! Matt: No comments! Chris: A żeby było fajnie... Będziecie to robić w samej bieliźnie! Katerine: Mam się kompromitować w moich majteczkach w koniki? Matt: Czy ty tego właśnie nie zrobiłaś? Katerine: Cicho! Nic nie mówiłam! Hihi. Chris: Daję 5 minut na przygotowanie! (5 minut później) Wchodzi nie co skrępowana Katerine oraz Matt, który jest w... szlafroku. Chris: Mówiłem w samej bieliźnie! Matt: Jestem w samej bieliźnie, którą mam pod szlafrokiem. Heather: Spryciarz! Trent: Uuu... Katerine! Stringi! Katerine: Trent! Bądź poważny (rumieni się) Trent: Przepraszam! Chris: Zawodnicy mają 60 minut na to by znaleźć breloczki! Nie są schowane w nie wiadomo jakich miejscach! Dobra! START!!! Stoją. Chris: Na co czekacie?! Katerine: Nie mogę się ruszyć! Matt: Ja też! Chris: Wszyscy nie możemy się uszyć! Patrzy na podłogę. Chris: Co tu robi ten klej?! Ezekiel: Chyba jak zmywaliśmy siebie z niego musiała w tym samym czasie, gdzieś pęknąć rura i... Chris: Dobra nie kończ! Matt: Odpowiedź masz przed oczami! thumb Chris: Dobra! Musimy zrobić przerwę techniczną! I to sporą! (Zaciemnienie) Chris: Wycierajcie to ze mnie! Matt: Czy mi się zdaje, czy cały czas nas kręcą? Katerine: Nie sądzę! A co teraz ze światłem się dzieje?! Chris: Istne szaleństwo! Słychać jak ktoś biegnie. Lai Chi: Skończyłam myć podłogi! Po chwili słychać jakiś plask! Lai Chi: Mphf... CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości